Wolves Among the Leaves (Book 1: Legacy of the Hatake Clan)
by Kazumi Silverwolf Hatake
Summary: What if Team Seven originally had five members? Of course, there's the team leader: Kakashi, along with Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. But what if another girl was thrown into the mix? What if she was not just Kakashi's little sister but a Jinchuriki just like Naruto. This is her story as she follows the path of becoming a Kunoichi of Konohagakure.


Hi Guys, Kazumi here. So this will be the start of my rewrite for both The Younger Sister Of Kakashi Hatake and Tale Of The Crimson Kitsune And The Silver Ookami. I am going to keep both of the old stories up, but this one will be my reboot section.

Some things may change while others will stay the same. But this time around, I'm going to try and flush out more of Kazumi's character and see where it goes from there. I hope you guys can bear with me. Also if you have any suggestions, any at all, feel free to leave a comment or either Message me. I will greatly appreciate it.

Fair warning, things will be slow for now because of the fact that my time is being consumed by my work schedule, but I will do my best to update. Yeah, adult life is truly a fun time. (NOT)

And if you don't mind, leave a comment at the end and tell me what you think.

Again, thank you all for your patience, kindness, and support. I will see you guys on my next upload.

Ja ne, **Kazumi.**

* * *

 _Wolves Among the Leaves (Book 1: Legacy of the Hatake Clan)_

 _-Prologue-_

 _The Legend Of The Sage. The Beginning Of It All!_

 _The Sage of The Six Paths. A title that's known across and throughout the land where the Five Great Nations reside, continued to be passed down to each new generation. Many learned a great deal of the Shinobi God, however, as the years went by, bits and pieces of information were either lost, altered, or forgotten. But what managed to survive time and distortion was the tale of how the Sage became the ancestor of all shinobi and his battle with a monstrous beast._

 _The Sage of Six Paths, Hagoromo Otsutsuki, was remembered as the first ever Jinchuriki, a human vessel, that held a terrifying monster that was known as the Ten-Tails. Hagoromo knew that if this power continued to exist, there was no doubt that the monster would one day be released upon the earth once more and destroy everyone and everything in its path. In order to keep such an event from happening once more, Lord Hagoromo decided that dividing the power of the beast into nine separate entities was a reasonable solution._

 _However, that was just one of his countermeasures._

 _Beforehand, Hagoromo had separated the beast in two, creating two separate entities. Each entity gained half of the original creature's power, as well as, its own body and mind._

 _As a result, one contained the Yin Energy while the other retained the Yang._

 _The entity that possessed the Yin Energy also held the monster's unconscious, unfeeling, uncontrollable mind that held no ideas of its own. And because of its true nature, its body took on a form that mirrored its personality. It was nothing more than a grotesque blub with ten arm-like appendages, a hermit-like shell, and a single red eye that contained nine tomes around its pupil._

 _The other half, that being the Yang Entity, possessed a conscious, intelligence, and an empathetic mind. And unlike its chakra sibling, it had taken the appearance of a wolf. Its fur was a shimmering silver, with the tips of its ears and tail fading into a dark gray. The wolf also had dark slate-blue markings along its muzzle, the top of its head and down along its back. There were a few along the front of its arms and paws as well. Its eyes were a periwinkle color._

 _Hagoromo was positive that the day would come when this monster would be brought back. So, in order for humanity to have a fighting chance, the silver wolf would be their trump card if the other Tailed Beasts were somehow sealed away. This was the final countermeasure. He just hoped that the wolf would be sealed away into someone who not only will be able to control its massive power, but they would also be an ally to humanity and not its enemy._

 _With a single wave of his hand, Hagoromo easily sealed the great wolf into a strong, hard-wearing vessel. As it slowly fell into a deep slumber, Hagoromo spoke its name before the process was complete. And as for the monstrosity of the one-eyed monster, he split its power once more, creating the nine creatures that would be known throughout the land._

 _The first was a one-tailed racoon-dog. The second was a two-tailed cat. The third, a three-tailed turtle. The fourth was a four-tailed ape. The fifth, a five-tailed horse-dolphin. The sixth, a six-tailed slug. The seventh, a seven-tailed flying beetle. The eight was an eight-tailed ox-octopus. And lastly, the ninth creature was a nine-tailed fox._

 _With the process completed, Lord Hagoromo dispersed the nine beasts, sealing them away within varies locations across the land. As for the ten-tailed wolf. He sealed her away within an unknown location. A place he knew someone would find, but only when the time called for it._

 _Now he could only wait and witness what would happen. He just hoped that the individual, who will become its vessel, would use the power for good._


End file.
